nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Thad Roberts
| birth_place = Utah | residence = Bowling Green, KY | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = public speaker, astrophysicist, researcher as theoretical physicist | known_for = | height = | weight = | predecessor = | successor = | criminal_charge = theft of government property, transporting stolen goods across state lines | penalty = 100 months federal prison, 3 years probation, 150 hours community service. | conviction_status = served }} Thad Roberts is a theoretical physicist who first came into the public spotlight for his role in the theft of lunar samples from the Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas while being a co-op at the facility. Roberts was sentenced to 100 months in federal prison for the crime. Roberts used this time to explore the mysteries of modern physics, taking a particular interest in the philosophical postures of Bohmian mechanics, and Superfluid Vacuum Theory. Today he works as a theoretical physicist for a private think tank which is financing the research into his candidate Grand Unified Theory: quantum space theory (qst). He is a public speaker for the American Program Bureau. Early life Roberts grew up in a strict Mormon home. After completing his training at the Missionary Training Center he was sent to Tulsa, Oklahoma and subsequently confessed to his mission president that he had engaged in pre-marital sex. Church leaders removed him from his mission and sent him home to Salt Lake City, Utah. He then married Kaydee and enrolled in the University of Utah, triple majoring in geology, geophysics, and physics, setting his sights on becoming an astronaut. He founded the University of Utah Astronomical Society and was hired on as the observatory’s director. After earning a pilot’s license, a rescue diver’s certificate, and participating in several dinosaur digs in association with the lead paleontologist for the UMNH, Roberts applied for a co-op position with NASA and was accepted. During his third year at NASA, Roberts fell in love with a Biology intern. Wanting to give her the moon (literally), he masterminded a moon rock caper and stole 100g of lunar samples. He then attempted to sell some of those pieces but was caught in a government sting. Roberts was sentenced to 100 months in federal prison for his actions. Roberts earned Bachelor of Science degrees in physics, anthropology and philosophy with majors listed above? from the University of Utah. During the years in prison, he had the time and focus to develop and mature his new theory of how our universe works - an effort that he has now self-published in Einstein's Intuition: Visualizing Nature in Eleven Dimensions. QST - Quantized Space Theory Quantized Space Theory (QST) is a candidate theory for quantum gravity. It posits that the vacuum of space is quantized (in a self-similar way ultimately described as a hierarchal fractal) which, under equilibrium conditions, behaves like a superfluid (BEC). This model gets support by new research at the University of Pennsylvania's Center for Particle Cosmology, shares common ground with the Superfluid vacuum theory (SVT) and Bohmian mechanics. QST uses the vacuum’s geometric parameters to derive the constants of Nature, arguing that the constants of Nature are set out of geometric necessity. It also derives the Nonlinear Schrödinger equation, also known as the Gross–Pitaevskii equation, from first principles. Roberts argues that vacuum quantization offers an intuitive way to visualize and think in 11 dimensions. In his book he uses this intuitive access to offer geometric explanations for the effects of dark matter, dark energy, wave-particle duality, quantum tunneling, gravity, inflation, Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle and offers an interpretation of fundamental matter particles in a way that is quite reminiscent of Lord Kelvin’s Vortex theory of atoms. New experiments seem to support the idea, that particles are riding through the fabric of space together with their pilot wave. This would hint into the direction, that David Bohm was right with his deterministic version of quantum mechanics. NASA co-op In his junior year, Roberts was selected for a co-op position at NASA's Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas. He began his internship in astrophysics before moving to geo-astrophysics. He worked as a Flight Lead for the Neutral Buoyancy Laboratory, where he put his training and certifications as a SCUBA diver to use. There he assisted with training dives with astronauts with underwater mockups of the International Space Station. Lunar sample and fossil theft On July 20, 2002, the 33rd anniversary of the Apollo 11 landing, FBI agents filled Italianni's restaurant on Orlando's International Drive, a popular family tourist destination, for a dinner meeting with Roberts. The meeting then moved to a nearby Sheraton Studio City Hotel where 40 FBI agents arrested Roberts and Fowler and recovered the missing lunar samples. Nearby busy highways were shut down during the arrest to prevent escape. Roberts was also charged with stealing dinosaur bones and other fossils from his school, the University of Utah. See also * Superfluid vacuum theory * David Bohm * Bohmian mechanics * Quantum mechanics * Stolen and missing moon rocks#Theft of NASA rocks * Sex on the Moon * Loop quantum gravity References External links * TEDxBoulder - Thad Roberts - Visualizing Eleven Dimensions. A 15min-teaser to jump into quantized space theory * Conversations Part 1 - the best way to introduce yourself to this elegant new theory * Conversations Part 2 - to dive deeper into the QST and it's predictions * The constants of nature video - the surprising by-product of QST (explained in a short video clip) * The constants of nature - (text version & examples of the equations) * Bohmian mechanics - the deterministic version of quantum mechanics as the formalism behind QST * Thad Roberts on academia.org - Thad Roberts profile on academia.org * Scientific publication on academia.org - Fluidic Origins of the Magnetic and Electric Fields: A physical interpretation of B and E * A portrait about Thad Roberts in CREATIV Magazine - creativ.com Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:NASA people Category:University of Utah people